War through the Multiverse
by kenderonaleash
Summary: this story is born from all the Plot bunnies attacking me in my main story. Harry and Voldemort doing battle over various realities. this one will be over the top, smut and fan service and all the stuff I seek to shed out of My main story so to not have it overwhelmed. Do not know what fandoms well hit yet, Marvel, Dc who knows. will contain lemons, violence and more.


Looking out the window at the passing trees. The young boy named Harry potter wondered how his life had come to this, It just felt like another lifetime he had been riding the train to the school before. Where he had Meet Ron and Hermione, where he had had adventures with the two of them. But that was a long time ago.

The Sky, the very outside looked the same as He always remembered it. The Sounds of the train were the same. Going by through the window, everything just was so different.

His eye's slide down and looked at his hand holding the holly wand. On the train everyone kept them with themselves now it seemed, His eyes sliding over the holly wand. How familiar yet different it felt. Like an old friend in his hand, or maybe the old friend's twin brother. Very similar story, yet just different enough for the boy holding it to feel off about it.

Life Had changed so much since he and the other's had gone to the Ministry, it had gone six way's to side way's and now here he was. He looked around the empty compartment. Ron and Hermione had gone off to the Prefect meeting. Ginny was out meeting friends, as she was sharing the compartment with them.

Harry's eyes looked down at his hand holding the wand. A silver ring around his right ring finger, a gift from the woman before this all started. At least that's what she told him. It still amazed and confused him.

Not truly, he understood what had happened on a logical level. It wasn't that hard to figure out when you thought about it. Hell, he had a tool in his hand which could do what Most Muggle's would call Miracles? What was going a little further in his suspension of disbelief?

And Fact Was, ever since the incident, he had gotten smarter. Stronger magically, it was just now who he was.. Gifted as He who shall not be named, At his height of power. But it still emotionally hit him for a loop anytime he saw anyone. From the dark-haired Man, he called his godfather, the way he was just so much more relaxed in this life. Always laughing and playing along with him.

And then there was the other older dark-haired man who lived with him. Hazel eye's which were sad watching him at times. He looked older than his thirty-five. But he imagined being widowed so young had something to do with it. He remembered the man had a drinking problem when he.. Harry had been young.

It was so strange Having the Memories of someone else on top of your own, Merging into your own. The Way he Remembered it as if it happened to him, yet it hadn't not really. A wave of the wand. A spell used. A simply modified ward he had created over the summer.

It would alert him if anyone who wasn't supposed to be in the room entered it. He closed his eyes as he just let a moment of deep thought take him. A moment to close his eyes as he just thought back when this had all begun.

Harry woke looking around the room he was in, he did not recognize the hospital room he was in, but he could tell it was one just from the feel and the Number of times he had woke up from them over the last few years at Hogwarts.

He looked stood slowly moving out of the hospital bed, looking around everything had a small grey tone. The Young man looked over himself as he came out. He could not remember what had happened or how he got here. The last thing he remembered was entering the Ministry with the rest of his friends to go save Sirius.

He raised a hand to rub at his temple, his head hurt. Aching from whatever happened to him before he ended up in the hospital, he ran a hand over his head and sighed.

" Hello?" he looks around and moved to step out of the room into a Larger room. Which now turned into an all-white version of the King's Train station. Only one person was there. A Young Pale girl dressed in all Black, lounging and reading a Huge Book which she had borrowed from her brother.

"Hello?" he called out to her again which caused her to smile and look up at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her though he didn't know her.

" Hello Harry," she said softly in a friendly voice which was cute as she was, and almost way to upbeat or perky for all the black she wore. What he noticed the most was her eye's. they were just black where most would have iris's.

" Do I Know you?" he asked looking around instinctively looking for his wand. Between Umbridge, Snape, and Voldemort. He was not going to trust someone, even if they were a nice looking girl.

" Everyone eventually meets me, Harry." She said as she closed the book and laughed." I am the girl everyone is dying to meet." She said as she stood, shorter than him. But he had this feeling she was larger then life.

He stepped back and Blinked as she said that, not finding any wand on him outside the simple clothes he had been wearing, he was weaponless.

" Don't worry Harry, I am not here to hurt you." She said in a quiet tone, and he believed her. She seemed familiar and he could not place why.." I am here to offer you a choice." She then waved a hand and began to walk with him.

" I think, you should explain yourself." He asked softly.

" Harry Potter, You are Dead." She said simply as they walked." And I am Death"

He blinked stopping and looked over to her.

" I am dead?" He asked as she nodded back." Yup. Dead."

" I.." he stopped and blinked." What about Voldemort, everyone else?"

" All dead." She said simply as she looked over to him.." well mostly. "

He blinked.." How.?" He looked at her and then moved to sit down. she moved to squat down before him, elbows on her knees and hands on his knees as he sat in the bench.

" short version? Voldermort cast a very powerful fiend fyre spell. It went wild and destroyed all of the ministery. Everyone there.. is gone. Both the order and The Death Eater's tried to apparate. But both sides had put upwards themselves around the area. Dumbledore and Voldermort specifically, add in the wards already there.. the Fyre went wild.. devouring everyone."

"Dumbledore Protected you and a few others who were able to escape the fire..." she added softly.." But the world itself will be better now. Harry Potter." She added.

" Voldermort and almost all of his supporters are dead to it... Dumbledore died protecting the Ministry and saving a few... But all your friends, all the students, the death eaters, and order died to a man almost. Only you, the others who I am talking to and a few escaped after the wards all fell."

Harry blinked rubbing his eyes.." who.. who survived.? Who is With me." He asked softly.

" Ron and Remus made it out, and found Bellatrix burned barely alive and arrested.. everyone else died in the fire.. though only you and those who are here also are getting this choice.."

"They are being given the same Talk, and Offer you are, to choose to stay and help you.. or to move on." She said as she slides up to sit beside him. " Offer?" he blinked wiping his eyes.

" You are Dead Harry, the war is won... The death eaters are all captured or dead and Voldermorte will Not be coming back to this world.." She said softly.

" You though have a choice.. a very rare and special choice." She said, as her hand raised to stroke his hair back from his head. " You can Move on, go to the afterlife.. see your family and friends. But, always know the truth.. to have it unfinished."

He turned to face her.. and blinked " Unfinished. Whats Unfinished? And what was the choice.? You said there was a choice."

She spoke calm and slow, realizing this was a lot on anyone's plate.

" You can move on, or. You can take the offer I am giving you and will be giving the others depending on your choice's. None of you died, not truly yet you also are dead. During the battle with Voldermort. You escaped with them to the Veil of death."

" Surrounded by Fire that would consume you and your very magic, you and you're companion's choose death through the veil, watching other objects and things be consumed. But, due to your connection with Voldemort and the grave unbalance he is causing. I am giving you a choice.."

Harry Blinked as he looked at her.

"What Unbalance is he causing... Why... would you, Death care about this." He blinked as he looked at her which just got a smile back to him.

"Because. I am the Ending Harry, All things should end. He is avoiding me, and now has even gone further than The Horocrux's and Rituals."

"Tom has gone farther in magic than any living mortal." She said softly." And now, he has even gone further, becoming something.. Inhuman even more so."

" Twisted by the hunger for power..and believing in nothing of the Soul. Tom Riddle sold his Already Mangled soul for more power."

Harry Blinked as he looked at the young girl claiming to be death itself.

" What?" he asked as his face took on a look of horror and silence in the shock of it.

" You're Voldermorte has sold his soul to an entity. A demon if you will...a powerful being who seeks to create chaos through the Multiverse and bring each Realm into his twisted power and version of it... He has been given the Ability to Hop into Other Tom Riddle's of Other realities.. like your own and even more exotic, fantasy.. were more..wonderous things.. Happen."

" Magic, technology, powers, unlike any you dream of... And Tom Riddle has been given a way to go to those worlds, those realities.. and Gather them. To go and create chaos, and strife.."

Harry's eyes widen as he looked at her.. His head cocked.." Why?" he asked.

" The Demon wants to gain power and control over many realities. He has made Voldermort a Seed, a plague of sorts.."

Harry listened stunned

" His very essence and Plague will pollute the worlds.. and universes. Some have protectors, others do not, even for all their power or technology could not beat him.."

Harry stared. " And you expect me to? A man who matched Dumbledore matched the headmaster. You expect me.. to win? Stop him?"

She laughed... " I will grant you some blessings and advantages… to even it out. And you don't need to always beat him.. Just stop the seed he's sowing... If he succeeds. That universe will fall to his new master, if he gets enough. He will be allowed to come back here. where he can do the same. without anyone strong enough to stop him."

Harry stared then looked down to his hands. " Will I ever be allowed to rest…. To see my parents?"

" Yes, there is a way to stop him for good.." she said softly.. and nodded.

" But it's up to you to figure out how Harry potter. You two are bound by fate."

"You and He.. this war. You can walk away from this, Harry. But if Voldermort lets that demon in.. everyone shall suffer. Maybe not Now.. Maybe not for years… but down the road."

Harry looked down at his hand.. eye's on it.. the scar. Not his first. But another.

" And if I don't go.. not only my world but many shall be cursed with this."

She nodded and rubbed his back. She already knew the choice he would make, the boy was a hero at his core. He looked up at her.. and then nodded.

" then I choose to do this.." She nods softly.

" I shall grant you with a few Boons as promised.." she moved to lift her hand and then smiled at him.

Her hand opened showing the Black stone.. the stone had a Triangle with a Line and A circle in it.. the deathly hallows symbol. She then lifted the cloak he knew very well which seemed to be soaked into the stone.

"what's going on.," he said seeing his cloak vanish.

Next, the wand of Dumbledore was seen, which she lifted and then pushed down. it seemed to be soaked into the stone.. then her hand wrapped around it, the hand glowed.. with a Light.

He sensed a power. beyond even the power he felt from either Dumbledore and Voldermort in their Battle.." I am giving you a few blessings. To help you combat Him.." she said softly.. and smiled.

" This stone will merge with you.. Not all my blessings shall be known to you at first. "She smiled. " These.. are the Deathly Hallows. Items I made years ago for Wizards who are actually your ancestors.."

And she told him even as she shoved the stone into his chest.. which Hurt worse than Voldermorts Which had hurt worse the Demnotors sucking out his soul. It was the worst pain in his life.. as his Mind body and Soul seemed to be burned.

He felt his mind and Body extend as if every cell and fiber of his being was being forged in a white-hot star.. and all the sudden the Pain stopped and he panted.. hands on his knees.

She was still rubbing his back as she waited for it to pass. He blinked as knowledge, hundreds of years of it flowed into him. The Wand's knowledge.. everything it ever has seen, People it been connected, flowed into his mind as he now just stared as its semi-sentient mind bonded and merged with his own... He also understood the wand was now a part of him, as wasn't his cloak.

" As I said Harry Potter, You will be prepared." She said and slowly stood." Each world also will offer you more to learn and grow. Though you now are one the strongest magical's from this world. That's not saying other powers, technologies, and magics will not exist."

" Never become so full of Hubris Harry, that you forget that even now with all this power. there is more to learn and do.. you're going out to learn.."

" I will tell you one other ability.. Inside the stone, in you, you can store things.. or even people. Allies to take world to world with you."

" Each world will have a task.. or set of them. that's also for you figure out.. you die, you move on and he wins.. the harry of that world dies also.," she said

Harry's eyes opened as he felt a weight on his lap and felt slender arms wrap around his neck. A Smile on his lips as he saw Ginny. What Death had not mentioned he would gain the memories of the Body he was now in. This caused him to almost share the feelings of the same person.

This wasn't his Ginny, but as her brown eyes Looked into his own and she leaned close going for a kiss he could not help but rest and close his eyes as his hands went to rest on her hips. Hands sliding to pull her into the kiss as he just enjoyed the feel of her so close to him.

He still did not know who the others She had mentioned.. or the Other blessings were.


End file.
